worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Wilhelm Frick
|birth_place = Alsenz, Bavaria, German Empire |death_date = |death_place = Nuremberg, Allied-occupied Germany |cause_of_death = Execusion by hanging |nationality = German |party = Nazi Party (NSDAP) |spouse = Elisabetha Emilie Nagel (married 1910, divorced 1934), Margarete Schultze-Naumburg (married 1934) |children = 5 |alma_mater = University of Munich University of Göttingen University of Berlin University of Heidelberg |occupation = Attorney |religion = Protestant http://www.deutsche-biographie.de/sfz17186.html |signature = |footnotes = }} Wilhelm Frick (12 March 1877 16 October 1946) was a prominent German politician of the Nazi Party, who served as Reich Minister of the Interior in the Hitler Cabinet from 1933 to 1943.Claudia Koonz, The Nazi Conscience, p 103 ISBN 0-674-01172-4 After the end of World War II, he was tried for war crimes at the Nuremberg Trials and executed. Early life and family Frick was born in the Palatinate municipality of Alsenz, then part of the Kingdom of Bavaria, Germany, the last of four children of Protestant teacher Wilhelm Frick sen. (d. 1918) and his wife Henriette (née Schmidt). He attended the gymnasium in Kaiserslautern, passing his Abitur exams in 1896. He went on studying philology at the University of Munich, but soon after turned to study law in Heidelberg and Berlin, taking the Staatsexamen in 1900, followed by his doctorate the next year. Serving as a referendary since 1900, he joined the Bavarian civil service in 1903, working as an attorney at the Munich Police Department. He was appointed a Bezirksamtassessor in Pirmasens in 1907 and became acting district executive in 1914. Rejected as unfit, Frick did not serve in World War I. He was promoted to the official rank of a Regierungsassessor and, at his own request, re-assumed his post at the Munich Police Department by 1917. On 25 April 1910, Frick had married Elisabetha Emilie Nagel (1890–1978) in Pirmasens. They had two sons and a daughter. The marriage ended in an ugly divorce in 1934. A few weeks later, on 12 March, Frick remarried in Münchberg to Margarete Schultze-Naumburg (1896–1960), the former wife of the Nazi Reichstag MP Paul Schultze-Naumburg. Margarete gave birth to a son and a daughter.Biographie, Wilhelm Frick NS-Politiker Nazi career In Munich, Frick witnessed the end of the war and the German Revolution of 1918–1919. He sympathized with far-right Freikorps paramilitary units fighting against the democratic Bavarian government of Minister-president Kurt Eisner. Chief of Police Ernst Pöhner introduced him to Adolf Hitler, whom he helped willingly with obtaining permissions to hold political rallies and demonstrations. Elevated to the rank of an Oberamtmann and head of the Kriminalpolizei security service from 1923, he and Pöhner participated in Hitler's failed Beer Hall Putsch on 9 November. Frick tried to suppress the State Police's operation, wherefore he was arrested and imprisoned, and tried for aiding and abetting high treason by the People's Court in April 1924. After several months in custody, he was given a suspended sentence of 15 months' imprisonment and was dismissed from his police job. Later during the disciplinary proceedings, the dismissal was declared unfair and revoked, on the basis that his treacherous intention had not been proven. Frick went on to work at the Munich social insurance office from 1926 onwards, in the rank of a Regierungsrat 1st class by 1933. In the aftermath of the Putsch, Wilhelm Frick was elected a member of the German Reichstag parliament in the federal election of May 1924. He had been nominated by the National Socialist Freedom Movement, an electoral list of the far-right German Völkisch Freedom Party and the banned Nazi Party. On 1 September 1925, Frick joined the re-established NSDAP. He associated himself with the radical Gregor Strasser; making his name by aggressive anti-democratic and antisemitic Reichstag speeches, he climbed to the post of the Nazi parliamentary group leader (Fraktionsführer) in 1928.Rulers Index On 23 January 1930 Wilhelm Frick was appointed State Minister of the Interior and of Education in the coalition government of Thuringia, being the first Nazi to hold any ministerial-level post in pre-Nazi Germany.Nurnbergprocessen 1 He exploited his position to dismiss Communist and Social Democratic officials and to replace them with Nazi Party fellows, wherefore Thuringia's subsidies were temporarily suspended by Reich Minister Carl Severing. Frick also appointed the eugenicist Hans F. K. Günther a professor of social anthropology at the University of Jena, banned several newspapers as well as pacifist drama and film performances like All Quiet on the Western Front based upon the novel by Erich Maria Remarque. He was removed from office by a Social Democratic motion of no confidence in the Thuringian Landtag parliament on 1 April 1931. Reich Minister When Reich president Paul von Hindenburg appointed Hitler chancellor on 30 January 1933, Frick joined his government as Reich Minister of the Interior. Together with Reichstag Speaker Hermann Göring, he was one of only two Nazi Reich Ministers in the original Hitler Cabinet, and the only one who actually had a portfolio; Göring served as minister without portfolio until 5 May. A mighty rival arose in the establishment of the Propaganda Ministry under Joseph Goebbels on 13 March. Though Frick held a key position, especially in organizing the federal elections of March 1933, he initially had far less power than his counterparts in the rest of Europe. Notably, he had no authority over the police; in Germany law enforcement has traditionally been a State and local matter. Indeed, the main reason that Hindenburg and Franz von Papen agreed to give the interior ministry to the Nazis was that it was almost powerless at the time. Frick's power dramatically increased as a result of the Reichstag Fire Decree and the Enabling Act of 1933. He was responsible for drafting many of the Gleichschaltung laws that consolidated the Nazi regime.Nazi Party organizations, Reich Interior Minister: Wilhelm Frick (1933–1943) Within a few days of the Enabling Act's passage, Frick helped draft a law appointing Reichskommissare to disempower the state governments. Under the Law for the Reconstruction of the Reich, which converted Germany into a highly centralized state, the newly implemented Reichsstatthalter (state governors) were directly responsible to him. By 1935, he also had sole power to appoint the mayors of all municipalities with populations greater than 100,000 (except for the city states of Berlin and Hamburg, where Hitler reserved the right to appoint the mayors for himself). In May 1934, he was appointed Prussian State Minister of the Interior under Minister-President Göring. on visit in Sudetenland, 1938]] Frick was instrumental in the racial policy of Nazi Germany drafting laws against Jewish citizens, like the "Law for the Restoration of the Professional Civil Service" and the notorious Nuremberg Laws in September 1935. Already in July 1933, he had implemented the Law for the Prevention of Hereditarily Diseased Offspring including forced sterilizations, which later cuilminated in the killings of the Action T4 "euthansia" programme supported by his ministry. Frick also took a leading part in Germany's re-armament in violation of the 1919 Versailles Treaty. He drafted laws introducing universal military conscription and extending the Wehrmacht service law to Austria after the 1938 Anschluss, as well as to the "Sudetenland" territories of the First Czechoslovak Republic annexed according to the Munich Agreement.Wilhelm Frick (1877–1946) In the summer 1938 Frick was named the patron (Schirmherr) of the Deutsches Turn- und Sportfest in Breslau, a patriotic sports festival attended by Hitler and all the Nazi top brass. In this event he presided the ceremony of "handing over" the new Nazi Reich Sports League (NSRL) standard to Reichssportführer Hans von Tschammer und Osten, marking the further nazification of sports in Germany.Dr. Frick presiding the Breslau Games From the mid-to-late 1930s Frick lost favour irreversibly within the Nazi Party after a power struggle involving attempts to resolve the lack of coordination within the Reich government.A legalistic follower, rather than an initiator, Frick the servant increasingly lost favour with his master, apparently because he misunderstood the basic nature of the Fuhrer's governance. Whereas the Third Reich thrived on inconsistencies, rivalries, and constant evolutionary change, Frick's juristic mind longed for order and legal stabilization. The incongruity was insuperable and it was thus logical enough that in 1943 the minister, whose share of practical power had kept diminishing at a pitiful rate, ultimately even lost his official post.Udo Sautter, Canadian Journal of History For example, in 1933 he tried to restrict the widespread use of "protective custody" orders that were used to send people to concentration camps, only to be begged off by SS-Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler. His power was greatly reduced in 1936 when Hitler named Himmler chief of all German police forces. This effectively united the police with the SS and made it virtually independent of Frick's control, since the SS was responsible only to Hitler.As chief of all police forces, Himmler was technically responsible to Wilhelm Frick, the minister of the Interior, but in practice answered only to Hitler.http://histclo.com/bio/h/bio-heyd.html A long-running power struggle between the two culminated in Frick being replaced by Himmler as interior minister in 1943. Frick's replacement as Reich interior minister did not reduce, however, the growing administrative chaos and infighting between party and state agencies.[http://www.ghi-dc.org/publications/ghipubs/bu/027/b27mommsenframe.html Hans Mommsen, The Dissolution of the Third Reich (1943–1945)] Frick was then appointed to the ceremonial post of Protector of Bohemia and Moravia. Its capital Prague, where Frick used ruthless methods to counter dissent, was one of the last Axis-held cities to fall at the end of World War II in Europe.Trial:Wilhelm Frick Trial and execution Frick was arrested and tried before the International Military Tribunal at Nuremberg, where he was the only defendant besides Rudolf Hess who refused to testify on his own behalf.The Avalon Project : Nuremberg Trial Proceedings Vol. 22 For his role in formulating the Enabling Act as Minister of the Interior, the later Nuremberg Laws (as co-author with Wilhelm Stuckart), that led to people under those laws being sent to German concentration camps, Frick was convicted of planning, initiating and waging wars of aggression, war crimes and crimes against humanity. Frick was also accused of being one of the highest persons responsible for the existence of the concentration camps. Wilhelm Frick was sentenced to death on 1 October 1946, and was hanged about two weeks later on 16 October. Of his execution, journalist Joseph Kingsbury-Smith wrote: See also * Glossary of Nazi Germany * List of Nazi Party leaders and officials Notes and references Further reading * [http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qa3686/is_/ai_n28622877Udo Sautter, Wilhelm Frick: Der Legalist des Unrechtsstaates: Eine politische Biographie, Canadian Journal of History, April 1993] Category:1877 births Category:1946 deaths Category:People from Donnersbergkreis Category:German Protestants Category:German Völkisch Freedom Party politicians Category:National Socialist Freedom Movement politicians Category:German Nazi politicians Category:Nazis who participated in the Beer Hall Putsch Category:Nazi Germany ministers Category:People executed by the International Military Tribunal in Nuremberg Category:People from the Palatinate Category:People from the Kingdom of Bavaria Category:Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia Category:University of Heidelberg alumni Category:German people convicted of the international crime of aggression Category:German people convicted of crimes against humanity Category:People from Rhineland-Palatinate executed by hanging Category:Holocaust perpetrators Category:Thule Society members Category:Nazi leaders Category:German lawyers Category:Members of the Reichstag of the Weimar Republic Category:Members of the Reichstag of Nazi Germany